Nra 'Vadumee
Nra 'Vadumee Note Just keep in mind that an elite ages half as fast as a human. Example: by 2552, I was 52 Earth years old, but by Sangheili tems, I was 26. Introduction Yes, it's true. I am the legendary "Half Jaw" Rtas 'Vadumee's brother. Younger by 2 "Earth years". I was born in 2500, 52 years before the branding of the Arbiter.I was accepted into the covenant at age 25 as a Minor Elite. Little did I know I would be put with my brother as a legend of the war. I always thought I could never live up to him. But I was wrong. Acceptence I'll start off with my trail of acceptence. At this point, the Prophets have read a background check about me. But it was time for me to finish what I started. As all Elites do, I walked before the council with no armor donned. "Good to see you have come,underling." The Prophet of Truth proclimed. I was rightfully marked as underling, he didn't know my name yet, along with the fact I have no reputation with the Covenant."I would never be late to such a thing." I stated."Indeed. After seeing your background check, we understand you are wellsuited for the covenent. All that remains is the Writ of Union and your name. Recite the Writ of Union." Truth said. After reciting the long Writ, which my brother taught me, Truth asked for my name. I hesitated. "Nra.". "Nra..." Truth asked, geasturing to continue. "Nra...'Vadumee" I hesitantly revealed. With a few gasps of shock and whispered discussions from the council, The Prophet granted me my blue Minor armor. "Note, Nra,you will Not receive any "special treatment" by being Shipmaster Rtas's brother." Truth stated. " Nothing more than what Shipmaster Rtas can do for you." Truth added. "I do not expect it, noble Hierarch." I said, as I gazed at my new harness. "I hereby proclaim you Minor Domo Elite." The Prophet of Truth proclaimed. " Take your armor and don it in your dorm, Dorm 232. It is in Tower 31, level 12,West wing, Hall A." Truth instructed. "Thank you." I said as I walked out of the chamber, pushing the table that held my armor to my new dorm. First Battle Soon enough,I was to fight in the Battle of Emerald Cove. I was under the command of an Ultra Elite named Sran 'Gonomee. My squads objective was to board and destroy the human's flagship, which they called The Iron Skull, looking at its modifyed firepower.Our boarding craft was nearly destroyed by turrets on the exterior, but we made it in one piece.The Bridge wasn't too far, so it wasn't a suicide mission-yet. We fought our way past hundreds of marines. Unfortunetly, Sran was killed by a demon who had just arrived. He lunged at it thoroughly, but the Spartan held his wrist in place and snapped it like a twig. Roaring loudly, he made a kamikaze attempt by actvating a plasma grenade in his free hand. The Spartan tossed him aside before he detonated. His attempt was in vain. Enraged, I ran twords the demon with only a plasma rifle in hand. but I was running not for the demon, but Sran's Energy Sword. As the demon attempted to melee me, I managed to duck, grab and activate the sword, and cut down the demon. I realized then I was in control of this mission. I ordered my troops to follow me to the bridge. when we arrived, Unngoy technichans, covered by my 4 Kig-Yar and 3 elites, managed to activate the self-destruct sequence, which apparently sent the fusion reactors critcal. I ordered my troops to head back to the hanger bay with me. as we made it back to the bay, another demon was guarding the entrence to our boarding craft. Using Sran's Sword, I lunged at the demon. The demon caught my arm in mid-lunge, but, correcting the mistake of my commanding officer, I managed to stick a plasma grenade on the demons head after it snapped my arm. Confused, the demon let go, and I ran to safety as I saw the demon explode into hundreds of pieces. Once my squad was in the craft, we returned to the CCS-Battlecruiser we were assigned to. and watched The Iron Skull explode. They say they could feel the heat of the explotion from the ground. And I bet they did. Two promotions at High Charity When I returned to High Charity, my minor armor was severly damaged. Bullet holes, cracks from the demons,broken sheild generators, and missing mandible guards.I was told to report to the Prophets and the council so they could see my damage. When I arrived at the Council Chamber, The Prophet of truth welcomed me. "If it were up to us, minor, we would promote you directly to Ultra, but we must first promote you to major." Truth explained. I was shocked-I came for new armor, not for a promotion. "But seeing as to how these witnesses have tesstified, we could promote you to major then promote you to Ultra. That is fair enough." Truth figured. A table with white Ultra armor was pushed into the chamber. The councilers insisted I put it on there. After removing my severly damaged minor armor, I donned the Ultra armor. "I hereby promote you, Nra 'Vadumee, to Ultra Ship master." I was equal to my brother... but I have not lived up to him yet. But I would. Asi 'Boradee After the Promotion, I went to the Commens, where all but Unngoy walk. There, a "Rally the Troops" parade was taking place. Nothing exciting, just random troops walking in attention throughout the city. But on the Leader's Platform, I saw a beutiful female Ultra. I secretly followed the parade to its end, just to speak to her. After the parade ended, I found her. I could tell the diffrence because she was the the only female Ultra. When I found her, she was being verbally assaulted by a major. Apparently, he thought that he had more power over her because she was a "breeder". Humans would call this "sexist". I walked up to the major angerily. "Enough. Gender is not rank, major. now stand down." I ordered. At the sound of my voice, and seeing my armor, he fled with fear. "Thank you, Ultra. Not many males stand up for my gender." the female said. "It is of no problem.I am a new Ultra, Nra 'Vadumee." I introduced. "Yes, I've heard of you. Is it true you slayed not one, but two demons?" she inquired. "Yes, I did. Along with hundreds of humans." I answered. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Asi 'Boradee." Asi revealed. "Would you mind coming to my dorm? I'd be happy to get to know you better. Dorm 232, Tower 31, level 12, West wing, Hall A." I asked. "Alright. I'll be there." Asi said before she left. I had just asked the woman of my dreams that I just met and just learned the name of to come to my dorm...a little creepy...but at least I'll get to know her better. The Investagation One week after I met Asi, Me and her were sent on an investagation mission. Apparentally, a ship called The Blade of Peace stopped transmitting. It was decided that I'' will lead the mission, to sharpen my leadership skills. My squad composed of me,Asi,a major,2 minors,and 4 minor grunts. As we were flying in a Phantom, I decided to speak with Asi. " Seems like a rather large group for a simple investagation, doesn't it?" I said, gazing at my new squad. "Indeed, it's like the Prophets aren't telling us something. Like they're keeping us prepared for something." Asi replied. "Perhaps. And I am responsible for every one of them. And you." I said. "What do you mean by that?" Asi responded, with a tinge of fear. "If something dangerous is on that ship, I don't want to see it hurt you. If I die, I want you to retreat to the ship and get out of there." I ordered. "Don't think I'll abandon you, Nra." She boldly responded. "...I don't." I retorted as I picked up a Carbine and holestered it. Then, The ship landed in the ''Blade's hanger. "Alright, move out troops." I ordered. As we exited the Phantom, we didn't see a Covenant hanger. What we saw was a battlefeild,covered in covenant corpses and other corpses of strange, mutated creatures. The floor was covered in blood of purple,blue, and, strangly, brown. The dead elites were mangled around different areas, commonly the stomach and chest. "What has happened here?" Drn 'Osterphee, the major, rang out. "Come on, we must answer that question before we leave." I commanded. As we exited the hanger, we decided to head for the bridge to moniter the status of the ship. We talked to pass the time on our way there. "Why do the prophets refuse to let the humans join us? They aren't evil, they're just...not allies." Sert 'Unufitee ,a minor, stated. "True, but they will have to leave behind the demons." Drn debated. "Maybe we should be focused on what's importent, like food nipple!" A grunt blurted out. We all turned to him. "...sorry...I missed breakfast". As we resumed walking, we got to the bridge. "Seal the door. I don't want any visitors" I ordered as Drn closed and locked the door. I accesed the bridge computer. I discovered that an ememy species, not humans, boarded the ship and attacked the crew. The shipmasters last order was a lockdown, which never went into effect. "Shipmaster, my readings show a large squad of enemys are approaching!" Drn exclaimed. "Warriors, prepare for combat!" I ordered as I activated my Energy Sword. I was nervous, I had never faced an enemy aside from the demons and the humans. A high pitched scream let out, like nothing I heard before. Large dents in the door appeared as my troops prepared for battle. Finally, the door burst open and mutated elites and small spider-like organisms spilled out. The Flood. We quickly rid of the attackers, and made a run for the hanger. " The corprits for the Blade's demise have revealed themselves!" Drn said as he ran. By the time we got to the ship, all the grunts and 2 minors lied either dead or infected. As we left the ship, I decided to check up on Asi. "Are you alright, Asi?" I inquired. "Yes...I thought...I thought we were going to die in there." Asi said as she panted and collasped to a sitting position. "Asi, I would never let that happen." I said as I helped her off the floor. The Walk Once we got back to High Charity, I made my report to the Council. They told me that they were giving me 3 weeks of vacation to recoperate from my death-defing experience. I decided to check on Drn. On our way back to High Charity, he seemed scared out of his skin...more so. When I checked on him, he told me that he was retiring from the military. He said it was too much fear to have on him. I counciled him, and persuaded him to stay. Next was Asi. I went to her dorm. I asked her If she wanted to join me on a walk through High Charity. She decided to come along. "Is something wrong?" I asked her during our walk. "Nothing, its just..." she started. "The investegation?" I finished for her. "Yes. I've never seen anyting like it. It just...clings to you for the rest of your life." she explained. " Yes, it does, but it's best to leave some things forgotten." I said. "Nra, you don't understand, I feared-" she started. "For your life, I know, but-" I started, but Asi interupted. "No. I feared for your life, Nra. Then I feared for mine." Asi explained. I was speechless. "Nra, I've never met anyone like you." Asi said. It was getting dark out. The artificial sun was dimming. Everyone else was inside their dorms. We were alone. "Asi..." I started. "Yes?" she responded. "I will never let anything happen to you. You will never have to fear for your life while I'm in command." I boldly stated. "I...I want to change the subject." Asi requested. "All right. Do you want to join me on a trip to Sanghelios?" I blurted out. "Sure. Going back should give me some time to recover from the investagation. "Exellent. We leave tommorrow." I said. After I walked Asi back to her dorm, I went home myself. our vacation was moderate, nothing intresting. Then we returned to High Charity at the end of our vacation. Ship Master On A Larger Scale However, my actions were not ignored. I was allowed command over a CCS Battlecruiser. I name my new ship the Cleanser of Lies in refrence to the Prophet of Truth. I was given full rights to the ship-I could modify it if I wished. I was told I had to write a full crew roster. I appointed Asi and Drn as members of my crew. The Cleanser's first mission was to act as a reinforcement unit for the Battle of Vegas III, the third moon of the planet humans call "Vegas". Vegas III was a rocky moon, mountainous at that. It was a perfect place for a battle; both sides could easily hide their bases, troops, and fighters. I was graced to have my ship be the Conferance, a selected ship were a discussion of tactics would be held. The fleet master,obviously, made the final decision. "I suggest we send our bombers out on a search and destroy mission. They'll scale the planet and destroy the human bases." Ship Master Krn suggested. "Not a good plan. The terrain favors the human's ground troops. Our bombers can't see them at that altitude. Neither can escorts." Ship master Tyn responded. "I say we send our capital cruisers to locate human bases. If we find them, we can send our fighters to rid of them." Ship master Orn stated. Tyn also rejected this plan. "Our fighters would be torn to shreds, and it would leave our capital ships vulnerable." he said. "I have an idea that just might work." I rang in. "Silence! Leave this to the more seasoned ship masters, 'Vadumee! You may be Rtas' brother, but you are not Rtas himself!" Ship Master Rhi shouted. "The discussion is open to all, Rhi! And also, must I remind you that it was Nra's ship that was chosen to be the Conferance, and while you are on his ship you will respect him! What is your idea, Nra?" Fleet Master Carn exclaimed. Rhi gave me a piercing glare. "If we call our troops to retreat, then we can glass the planet withour fear of killing allies. The humans won't even see it coming. They'll think we just gave up." I relayed to the Fleet Master. "That's a great idea! If we temporaraly pull out, the humans will think that they've won!" Tyn praised. Alright. Send word out to the troops. Tell them that they have 12 minutes to evacuate before we begin glassing." The Fleet Master ordered. As ordered, we glassed the moon in 12 minutes, and every Covenant troop was safe. I was gaining some respect. A Rivlery Forms After we glassed Vegas III, we had only one ship lost- The Vanquisher of Evil -Rhi's ship. I was ordered to take the survivers back to High Charity. Rhi was one of them. "Weakling" he mumbled as I passed him in the hall. "What did you say?" I angerily said. "I said weakling, you fool." Rhi retorted. "I will not be insulted on my own ship!" I yelled back at him. " You do not deserve to be ship master!" he retorted. People were starting to stare. "And why do you say that?!" I loudly inquired. "Because you stood up for a weak,no good,pathetic breeder!!" he shouted. I needed no explaination. "Oh. I see. You're one of them, aren't you?" I snarled. "That depends. Who are they?" he replied. "The people who beileve females are weak." I explained. "In that case, yes. I am one of them." he retorted. "That's all I need to know." I said. "Sir. We have reached High Charity." Drn told me. "Send us in for a landing. Then we can deposit the survivers." I ordered. I walked away from Rhi. "And where do you think your going?" Rhi asked. "The Control Room. Wether you like it or not Rhi, I'm still Ship Master. Enjoy your stay on High Charity." I said as I walked off. Promoted Again After we touched down on High Chariy, an Elite Messanger came to me. "Ship Master Nra, The Prophets have requested that you go to the Council Chamber as soon as possible." The messenger alerted me. Once i arrived at the Council Chamber, I was greeted warmly by the councilers. "Ah, the hero of Vega III is among us. Welcome, Nra." Truth greeted me. "Do you know why you are here?" Mercy asked. "No, I do not." I responded. "We have decided to promote you, Nra. I, the prophet of Truth, hereby proclaim you, Nra 'Vadumee, a Zealot of the Covenant, and Fleet Master of the Fleet of Unyielding Protection. And also, We bestow upon you the rights of Field Master." Truth said. "What? But noble prophet, all I did was-" I started. "You came up with strategy more effiecent then any other ship master. You assured that no Covenant troops were killed during the glassing. And you carried the survivers of that unfortunate ship home. You deserve this. Or, we could remove the rights, provided that you give us reason to do so. Our desicion is final, Nra. You may leave." Truth concluded. As ordered, I left with my new golden armor. My, things were moving fast for me. This is odd...very odd... Battle over Ironhide My First battle as a Feild Master was a battle on a human world known as Ironhide, due to its extensive resources. But actually, we were acting as reinforcements. Apparently Rhi, in all his headstrongness, threw himself into battle, and the resulting space battle was still going on. As Fleet Master, I assumed command, much to Rhi's disapproval. My ship was, once again, appointed as the Conferance. I had appointed Asi to act as the Cleanser of Lies' Ship Master, as the Fleet Master is not allowed to represent his (or her) own ship. We could try a flank manuever, 1/3 of the fleet goes one way, another 1/3 goes the other, and the rest assault from the front." Ship Master Run suggested. "No, we will assault them from the front!" Rhi demanded. "Rhi! you are not the Fleet Master of the Fleet! You will respect my authority!" I snapped. "Fleet Master Nra," Asi started in a respectful tone. "Yes?" I permitted. "I believe that a micro-slipspace jump to blast us right behind them would land us in a perfect position to strike." Asi said. "Yes, it would... does anyone reject the proposition of Representative Asi 'Boradee?" I inquired. I surprised my self when I said "Representative Asi 'Boradee". When everyone except Rhi agreed, I gave the order out. The ship masters returned to their ships, and I returned to the Control Room. Asi walked with me. "I'm sorry..." she said suddenly. "For what?" I inquired. "I spoke out. As you pointed out. I am a representative for you. I didn't have the right to say anything..." She explained. Before she could finish, I cut her off. "Asi, you have the right to do whatever you desire on my ship. Who said you didn't have the right, anyway?" I boldly stated. "Ship Master Rhi". "Rhi...don't listen to a word he says. He is a sexist heretic who deserves the Mark of Shame." I surprised even myself. The New Demons After succeeding in crushing the Humans' fleet,we proceeded planetwise. My strategy involved lanking the enemy with 2 forces, lead by 2 leutenaints, while I lead a frontal force to engage the enemy. After appointing Asi and Drn as leutinants, I activated my sword and rushed into combat (with strategy in mind,of course). I cut down the human army in size. Unfortunatly, an entire squad of demons found me. I counted 3. But 3 demons are worth 15,000 human soldiers.Their armor was new, likely more protective. 2 had shotguns, the other had stolen an energy sword. Acting quickly and instincivly, I pulled out a plasma grenade and lobbed it at one of the ones with a shotgun.It stuck! 1 down,2 to go. After quickly rushing at the other shotgunner, I kicked him in his genitals (at least I think I did), and he fell down in pain, swearing at me.I impaled him. All that remained was the theif. I engaged him. I swung at him, but he blocked. Punching him in the face with my free hand, I took the opening and lunged. He was quick and caught my arm. "Your a quick little bugger, ain'tcha', split-lip?" the demon taunted. With that, he snapped my arm like a twig. Screaming in pain, I managed to punch him again. Humans were starting to fire at me. "Men! Suppresive fire!" I ordered. Taking the opening again, I kicked him, knocking him to the ground.Taking the advantage, I tried impaling him. He grabed my arm, but instead of breaking it, he threw me to the ground. Stunned, I dropped my sword.So this is it, then. I thought. Suddenly, I thought of Asi. The thought of her enstrenghthened me, and I stood up. Ignoring the pain in my broken arm, I picked up my blade and swung.The demon didn't block this time. I managed to deactivate his sheild. I was surprised. The other demons I faced didn't have energy sheilds. Nevertheless, he swung at me. I blocked and countered, effectivly removing his arm. As the demon screamed in pain, I lunged at him. His screams ended. The humans, filled with fear over my victory retreated. Those who remained were easily finished by my troops. Exausted and in pain, I deactivated my sword and fell to the ground.Soon enough, I fell asleep. The Medical Bay When I woke up from my little nap, I was in the medical bay. At first,my sight was blurry, but it eventually refocused. I sat up, feeling more pain then I did before I fell asleep. Grabbing my chest in pain, I felt a hand support my own. I looked around, and saw Asi and Drn by my side. "What has happened?" I asked. "The medical Elites said that your arm was broken, some rib bones were cracked, your heart, apparently, was tosed around your chest, and you had some moderate internal bleeding." Asi said in her usual soft and kind voice. "They also said that you were a little lucky to make it out alive." Drn added in a bit of a "what were you thinking?" tone. "But they said you'going to make a full recovery, after a little treatment,maybe a bit of surgery for you heart." Asi relayed. "What about...the battle?"I asked. "The humans aren't fully beaten yet, but we've really torn a gash on their grip on the planet. Most of the humans are close to full retreat." Asi told me. "Tell my fleet... to standby for further orders. I plan to pull out,let the rest of the force finish off Ironhide. Until I have specifics, they'll standby." I ordered. "Yes sir" Asi said with a salute. "Take it easy, Nra." Asi said as she left. " They say you'll be out in 3 days, if you promise to get some rest before, during, and after" Drn explained. "See you later, Nra" Drn said as he exited. Something's wrong... I thought. I don't know what it is, but something's wrong.... Ambush Just that moment, I felt the ship shake. I got up, with extreme pain, and grabbed the nearest set of plasma crutches, my energy sword, and my plasma rifle. I walked to the Control Room. When I got there, out the window, I saw a human fleet firing on us. I also saw Drn croutching on the ground over something.I Walked over. It was Asi. "Report." I ordered "Shipmaster! The human fleet, it...it just came out of nowhere,and began firing on our position. Sheilds are at 95%, and dropping with this constant-" A technician yelled,before the ship ruptured again."Arh!- BOMBARDMENT!" He finished. "What about Asi?" I asked. "I'm fine, I was just knocked off balance, thats all" Asi said as she stood back up. "I'm not about to lose a planet I just won.I'm declaring this a free battle." I ordered. As a free battle, there would be no talk amongst the Ship Masters. I had complete control over the fleet. " I want boarding craft sent to each of those core vessels. I want every single one of those core ships detonating or captured. Understood?" I barked. "Understood". Drn replied. As my tactician, it was his duty to communicate my orders. "I want those energy projectors providing cover fire!" I ordered. "Understood!". Another quake. Another MAC blast. "Arh! Shipmaster! Another hit from-" The technician started. Then another quake.4- no,5 MACs had just hit the Cleanser. "Ahh! Shipmaster! They're initiating coordinated assault! Shields are at a mere 67%!" he finished. "Hmmmmmmmm..." I wondered. Then it hit me. "All power to the forward shields! We're going to ram them!!!!" I ordered. It was a wild risk- if the shields lost too much power, we would be destroyed. "I want the engines charged up to 300%." I demanded. That will prevent us from moving slow enough to be a target. "Performing" The technician said. Another coordinated shot. "Are you sure about this, Nra?" Asi asked in a frightened tone."Asi, to be honest, I'm not sure. I just want you to know..." My voice trailed off.I wasn't sure if I was ready to say this. Just then, another coordinated shot broke our moment. "Shipmaster! Sheilds are at 57%! Engines are preped at 260%!" The technican stated. "Drain 60% from the engines and forward it to the shields." I ordered. "Doing so...sheilds are overcharged at 117%, and engines are at 200%." He responded. "Nra, what is it you want me to know?" Asi inquired.I ignored her. "Let the engines overheat up to 30%, that'll speed up progress." I demanded. "Doing so now..." The technician said. "Sir! Incoming transmisson! Alpha squad has failed! So has Beta!" The comm. officer chimed in."Shipmaster! The engines are at a maximum of 300% and are overheating! Current temprature reads at 500,000°, 36% overheated! Shields at 84%!" The technician told me."Fire up the engines! Launch us at the nearest human core vessel!" I bellowed. "Doing so...NOOOOOWWWWWWW!" He roared. The kick-back almost threw me off my feet. We were speeding right at them, too fast to be hit. Before I knew it, I fell back from the kick,and fell unconcious. I had forgotten: I just got out of the medical bay. The Trial I survived the ram. So did Asi and Drn, but many other Elites died from it. I was ordered to return to High Charity. When we docked, a messenger came. This one, however, was different-It was a counciler. "Noble Counciler Gi,you are... unexpected" I said. Counciler Gi was one of the reasons I was a Zealot: he was the one who had particular intrest in my commendations, and was also a strong political influence throughout the Covenant. "Yes. I was asked to order you to come to the Council Chamber...imediatley." Gi ordered. "Y-Yes, noble counciler" I responded. Later,I stood before the Hierarchs...again. "Nra Vadumee, you have been charged with the reckless tactics exerted at the Ambush over Ironhide, which killed many of the Elites on board your ship. How do you plead?" The Prophet of Regret rang out.I was shocked-I was being tried. I bowed my head in shame. "Guilty" Was all I could say. "Noble Hierarchs,I do not beileve Nra should be punished severely." A voice rang out. It was Asi. She was with the councilers, but still an Ultra. She likely was a witness testifying in my name. "And why do you say that?" Truth inquired."He did the most effeicent tactic available. And...he..." She trailed off. "Go on.". "He...defeated the humans, drove them off. He was injured, and desirves a Favor of Pity. He risked his life on Ironhide, slayed 3 demons in seconds of each other-". "This one seems to know much about your actions, Nra. How has she aquired this knowledge, when she shouldn't know about your injuries, or your actions on Ironhide?" The Prophet of Objection rang out. "I...do not know." I responded. It was truth: I didn't tell Asi. Maybe she figured it out. "And how is that possible? Perhaps you hold some heresy against our Holy Covenant? Perhaps you have been waiting for the perfect moment to slay our holy Hierarchs, so that the Elites themselves could rule the Covenant, solely and utterly?" The Prophet of Certainty claimed. The Elite councilers were full of "Impossible!"s and "How dare you!"s and "How can you be certain?" s. "Silence!! I demand SILENCE!!!!!" Truth shouted. The entire room fell deathfully quite. "Enough of this!I will let Nra go with a staunch warning. If any further "heresies" are commites, punishment will be swift. Dismissed." Truth ordered. A Private Meeting Before I left the council chamber, I heard Truth's voice: "Nra. Join us in our Sanctum. I wish to speak with you, privately". "Yes, holy one." I said as I walked toward their grav-lift. As soon as I stood on it, the floor dissappeared and we were floating towards the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. We landed shortly afterwords. "Nra, are you aware your current status with the Lesser Prophets? You are hated by them. However,I have two options for you to regain your honor- I know how importent that is for your kind -both of which are revered. The first is to become the Arbiter, the Holy Vanguard of the Great Journey. The second is to take a...temporary role as Imperial Admiral.If you refuse both, I will have no choice but to imprison you. Choose." Truth said. Three choices: Die with honor, lead the entire Covenant armada, or be imprisoned. Did the prophet not know it was obvious? I thought hard about becoming Imperial Admiral. It hit me: seperation from Asi. I would be completely overwhelemed by duty. I would have to leave behind much. Then it hit me. "I choose to become Imperial Admiral on one condition: Asi 'Boradee must be kept close to me." I demanded. "Do you have feelings for her?" Mercy questioned. "I...am not sure, holy one. I confess to you. My mind is not clear on this." I confessed. "I see. You have passed our test, Nra." Truth said. "What?" I asked. "You are not to become Imperial Admiral, or Arbiter. We were testing to see if you were wise enough to form a compromise. This proves that we may have faith in you again, Nra. You have renewed our faith in your wisdom. You will not be punished. But we will reward you: should you have fellings for Asi 'Boradee, she may be yours and yours alone. We shall see to that personally." Mercy stated. "I see. Thank you, holy ones." I replied. "Should you feel the need, come to us. our guards will let you through." Truth said. "Thank you, holy ones."I said. I turned and left the Inner Sanctum. If only my trust in the prophets was true... Faceoff On my way out of the Sanctum, I heard a shouting voice. "...ling, when will you learn your place!" I heard. There wasn't a drop oof doubt in me: It was Rhi. "Is there a problem?" I asked. He growled. I saw the victim: A young minor. He trembled upon seeing my armor. "S-sir, I, uh, accidentally walked into the shipmaster. I am only an engineer, I was working on a tech malfunction on my ship-my superior's ship, sir." He spattered out. "Rhi, all you need is a simple 'excuse me'." I said. He glared at me with bloodlust. 'Perhaps, if you are willing to protect those are weak, you do not deserve the honor of Zealousness." I saw his hand on his sword just in time. I blocked, put he put us in a lock. "Don't do this, Rhi. I will only best you!". "Ha! Just as the Prophets blessed your killings over the human world!" I didn't have to take that. I broke off, dodged his swing, and made a swipe for his feet. I knicked his shields, and, taking advantage, I blasted him with my rifile. But he did something unexpected: He networked his sword's energy with his shield's, making a super-charged barrier on his arm that sucked up my bolts. I tossed my rifile aside, and twisted around him, making a sweep around his back. His shields sucked up his sword. Good. While my sweep didn't finish him, it diminished his shields. And his sword. He held it up, and, staring at it's depleted hilt, growled in anger. Trying to infuriate him, I twisted,spinned, flipped, and held out my sword in an impressive display, beckoning him to continue to his defeat. Snarling, he holstered his sword and walked away, defeated. Reclaiming my rifile, I smiled at him, triumphantly. Friendships Born and Reborn "Nra!" I heard Asi's Voice yell out to me. I turned, and saw her walking towards me, with Drn. "Nra, that was amazing! I never thought Rhi would pull his blade on you." She stated excitedly. "I have to admit, if you can handle a sword like that, the Covenant is lucky to have you." Drn praised. A crowd was forming, even honor guards. They were all congratulating me and shaming Rhi. They introduced themselves late. Ras 'Doranee, Nem 'Gonamee, Kon 'Vadumee (my third cousin), and others who's names I forget today. I asked for some space, and before I knew it, one honor guard was back at attention, and the others followed suit. The rest of the crowd disbanded quickly. I treated Drn and Asi to a nice feeding, but Drn refused, saying he had to work on some comm malfunctions on the Cleanser. Asi refused as well, saying that she had a busy night of studying military tactics. I asked why. "Well, I thought that I would gain respect through an academic success. Since I am in the military, a thesis on military tactical manuevers and rationing would be easy. But not as much as I hoped. I can't find any primary sources to quote." she explained. "I could give some tactical feedback. I'd be more then happy to help." I offered. She thanked me, and walked back to her dorm. I felt a little tingly on the inside. Best see a healer... Category:Sangheili